A Princes PresentFirstLoverNewPet
by Angel of Deceit
Summary: Yeah this is another SasukeXNaruto yaoi. In here Naruto is a prince and part fox. Sasuke is part cat and he was kidnapped and given to Naruto. WHat will Naruto do and react when he finds out Sasukes already strong feelins for him? not good a summaries sor
1. Chapter 1

-----------------------------------Chappy I-----------------------------------

_Angel of Deceit: Hi all! This is my first fanfic, so no flames because I'll just keep going and flame u right back. So in this, Sasuke is the uke and Naruto the seme, but most of the time Sasuke is going to be the seme and Naruto the uke._

_Naruto: Why am I the uke! I'm more manly than that stupid Sasuke!_

_Sasuke: Quiet baka. You know you like me being in control. -Kisses Naruto softly on the lips- _

_Angel of Deceit: O.O Ok, ok! Save some of that action for your scene(s)!_

_Sasuke and Naruto: walk out to get ready for the show _

_Warning: This is a yaoi, i.e... guy on guy kissing, making out, etc... so turn back if this is not for you._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the series or manga Naruto; if I did, Ino and Sakura would be dead and Naruto and Sasuke would finally be together._

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I was walking listening to my head phones, when I was ambushed, and knocked out. When I woke up I was in a cell of some sort, my head phones were gone and so was my shirt; I had a gold collar around my neck with a red gem in the middle of it. Someone with fox ears and tail came down and dragged me up some stairs, and then they proceeded to throw me in a room. I looked around after they closed the door; the walls were a light orange and the sheets and cover on the bed were a dark orange. There was a large window from the floor to the ceiling with golden curtains. There was a big couch that was, you guessed it, orange. However, the floor was a dark blue, which seemed slightly out of place in the brightly colored room. After taking in the room as much as I felt I needed to, I went to a corner and fell asleep; hoping that when I woke up, the many questions that I had would be answered.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

"Prince Naruto, I have a present for you;" said my nanny. He was an older male with dark purple hair that sadly, was starting to gray a bit. "It's from your friend Iruka-sama." I smiled and thanked him and told him to have it brought to my room, as I had to go and check on something. "Oh, and thank Iruka-Sensei for me.", said I just before I walked off.

When I got to my room I found a guy that look about my age asleep in a corner. He had black hair, as well as a black cat tail and ears to match, pale skin, was rather well built, and he wore black baggy pants with a studded belt, with a chin that was seemingly attached to the pants. A gold collar with a large ruby in the middle was the only thing that was on his chest; the symbol that he was a pet/present and was mine.

'So he was stolen...' I thought while I walked quietly crossed the room (as to not disturb his sleep) towards him and picked him up bridal style. 'but he looks totally worth it.' I mentally added as I set him on my bed and laid down beside him.

**To Be Continued**

_Angel of Deceit: Well I think I did pretty good!_

_Naruto: O.O -Grabs Sasuke and pulls him in a closet; soon after loud sounds of a sexual nature can be heard coming out of the closet- _

_Angel of Deceit: O.o Well... looks like they like it. Remember to R&R! Until Next time! Bye!_

_Naruto & Sasuke: (muffled) See ya and later!_


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------------Chappy II-----------------------------------

_Angel of Deceit: Ok. - Thank you all for the reviews! Reviews are always welcome whether they're chappy/story ideas, compliments or you just want to say hi. But no, AND I MEAN NO FLAMES! ...Luckily, I didn't get any, so thank you. _

_Sasuke: Thank you to XxHunterTheOneandOnlyxX, sasuke the uke, and FMA-lover16_

_Naruto: Disclaimer: Angel of Deceit does not own the anime or manga Naruto; if she did Sakura and Ino and TenTen would be dead and Sasuke and I would be having wild monkey sex every episode/chapter and Hinata would have a lot more backbone... well not _a lot_ because we all know she's "in love" with me and if she had too much gumption, she would try to take me away from Sasu-chan. Sure, we all know Sasu-chan would kill himself before he leaves me... again... nor would he hesitate to repeatedly use chidori on Hinata if she posed a threat to our relationship, but then there would be a huge bloody mess, which I _KNOW_ I'll end up getting the mission to clean up. _

_Sasuke: Warning: Yaoi Guy on Guy, so if you don't like it, don't read it. You have been warned. _

_Angel of Deceit: Thank you boys! Now let's get this thing started! _

_Chapter 2: _

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

When he woke, I could now see that he had beautiful onyx eyes that one could get lost in if they didn't watch themselves. I smiled lightly as not frighten him and cupped his face with my hand.

"Hello, Love. What might your name be?" He glared a little but after a few moments of me just staring, he realized I was not affected by it one bit (It seemed cute to me...) and with a little extra coaxing from he in the form of me scratching behind his ears, he finally replied, albeit a little reluctantly and quietly, "Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

When I woke up, I found myself face to face with a blond with blue eyes, who was wearing an orange shirt and loose blue jeans. He also had... an orange fox tail and ears.

"Hello, Love. What might be your name?" he asked. I looked him over again wondering if I should actually trust him. 'Should I really trust this guy? I mean he had them kidnap me for god knows what! And he's...a...fox...demon...oh god! Whatever he's doing to my ear, don't let him stop!'

I started purring lightly at he scratched behind my ears. "Uchiha." I said in between purrs "Uchiha Sasuke."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he said, at which he proceeded to stop scratching my head, causing me to whimper.

(A/N: Ha; just think - a whimpering Sasuke. :3)

"Do that again." I said... scratch that, _begged_. I crawled into his lap and turned on my back so my belly was in the air and I looked up at him like a kitten would.

(A/N: Wow. ;3 I'm really making him appear manly lol.)

He looked at me and started to scratch behind my left jet black cat ear. Oh, did I really start purring then.

"Aww... does my Love like it when I scratch behind his ears?" He cooed at me.

Normally I would have killed him but he was hot and boy did he have magic fingers! Hey; I'm part cat - I can't help myself when it comes to ear scratches. I started to fall asleep when he just stopped abruptly. I snapped my eyes back open and glared at him. He looked back down at me with his beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Sorry Love. But we have company." he said.

I glared even harder and said "Screw company! Scratch my ears, damn it!"

His eyes widened and he chuckled lightly. "Well aren't we pushy, Love?" Then he stopped laughing to look it to my eyes and whisper so only I would hear, "But I would rather screw you than the company."

I blushed lightly at that and moved out of his lap and looked up to see... 5 girls in the room sitting across from us. One had pink hair and green eyes (pink cat ears and tail), the other pale blond hair and pale blue eyes (blond fox ears and tail), another dark pink hair and light pink eyes (dark pink fox ears and tail), light purple hair and dark blue eyes (light purple cat ears and tail), and the last had lime green hair with light blue hi-lights and pale green eyes (lime green cat ears and tail).

"Naruto-sama! We have come to see you."

"Uh... I didn't ask for you... and exactly who the hell are you anyways!?"

"Why Naruto-sama! We're your presents! We are willing and able to do anything you so desire!" said the one with dark pink hair.

"Well, um... you ladies make yourselves comfortable then, I guess." my blond... um... whatever he is to me, replied.

Then, they all proceeded to make their way to the bed and shove me off the bed.

'WTF! I was here first! If those sluts think they can take my Naruto, they have another thing coming! Wait... MY Naruto? Eh... guess what they say is true; cats are possessive... and I want what's mine back!' I smirked at the girls who were all clinging to him.

"Oh. Naruto-chan? Wheres the bathroom so I can take a bath?" I said so sweetly, you could have sweetened all of Britain's tea, wherever that is. He pointed his tan arm in the direction of a door, which I proceeded to move towards.

I went in and... Were you thinking something? No, I actually took a bath and afterwards come out with a towel around my dripping wet hair, and my collar still on as I walked out to see the girls trying to seduce him. 'Well...back off bitches! He's mine and I'm sexier dripping wet then any of you!' I swear I saw his eyes nearly pop out off his head when he saw me and he started drooling.

"I don't have any clothes." I said (in an ironically innocent manner), never breaking eye contact with the blond and bronze sex god. "Can I barrow a pair of pants and boxers?" All he could do was nod dumbly, dip his lightly muscled arm into his drawer (Bunny:NO NOT THAT/THOSE DRAWERS; GET YOUR HEAD(S) OUT OF THE GUTTER... lol) and hand me them. I then dropped the towel in front of them all and put on the various articles of clothing on. Hey, I'm not ashamed of my body.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

Sasuke just dropped his towel in front of everybody and started getting dressed in front of us. 'Damn. He has a killer body. He looks _so_ hot dripping wet. Wonder what he would look like dripping wet from sweat...while I'm screwing him senseless.' And all my thoughts went down hill from that.

Next thing I knew Sasuke was spooned up next to me, whispering in my ear.

"Do you want me?"

All I could do was nod and moan loudly when he proceeded to place his lithe hand on my raging hard-on.

"You better go take care of that." his voice going lower, which only made it sexier.

'Oh god... oh, god... I'm going to have no choice but to take this cat and screw his brains out if he doesn't stop soon.'

He then licked my check and nibbled upon my earlobe. 'Oh what is that sound I hear... oh right... it's my will to not to fuck the raven into my bed shattering piece by piece...'

"Unless you think you can hold on." He said; I could practically hear his smirk.

I grabbed his wrist and was about to drag him into the bathroom to have some fun even if those girl were in there when the girl with dark purple hair and dark blue eyes stopped me, who's name was Vivi.

"Naruto-sama; you must control your self, or else the other girls will take that as and invitation and start pulling out all the stops to get you."

I was in awe; she was actually fairly nice. She really didn't want to get in my pants like the other girls. However, at that moment, she was between me and a bathroom with a hot, dripping wet Sasuke. I started grinding my teeth, but she was right.

"But Vivi it hurts." I pleaded.

"Then go take a cold shower or something. Just drop the raven and back away." She said...well... commanded.

I sighed and let go of his wrist and walked the rest of the way to the bathroom by myself and turned on the cold water and striped down and got in, gasping loudly at the sudden change in temperature.

T.T

And I was so close!

**Vivi's P.O.V.**

After Naruto-sama went in the bathroom, I turned around to a rather mad looking Sasuke... forget that. The guy looked utterly ready to rip my head off, light it on fire and dance around the fire all the while laughing maniacally...wow. He's just evil.

"Uh... I'm sorry I ruined your chance with Naruto-sama. But I didn't do it for my own selfish reasons." I said, hopelessly trying to get him to stop glaring daggers at me.

"I did it because I didn't want the other girls to start getting in the way of you two. And it's ok; I don't like him. I'm just trying to help... oh, Naruto-sama is bi, so I wouldn't let those other girls get anywhere near him."

He looked me over then stuck out his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He said

I grinned, happy that the raven no longer wished to maim me, and I shook his hand. "Vivi." I replied. When he looked like he wanted a last name I said. "All our families disowned us when we were sent here."

"Oh." He looked around the room at the other girls and saw that two were starting at him. It was the blond and the girl with pink hair (not dark pink.).

"Anyone else I should know about so I can keep an eye on them?" He asked.

"All of them." I pointed to the girl with dark pink hair. "That's Katie. She'll sleep with anyone for anything, and if she sees something, or in this case some_one,_ she likes, AKA Naruto-sama, she'll do anything to get in the owner's pants." He nodded

"That's Carl." I pointed at the one with dark pink hair. "She only messes around with people and once she's done with them, she'll either kill them or dump them so fast they'll get whiplash."

"So in other words..."

"She does it for fun."

"Hn."

"That's April." I pointed to the one with lime green hair with light blue hi-lights. "She's my friend and the only one, other than me, who doesn't want Naruto-sama. Plus, we're both huge yaoi fan girls."

"And the other two?" he asked wearily as he looked in disgust at the last two girls, who seemed to be pretty much undressing him with their eyes.

I laughed. "The one with pink hair is Sakura and the blond Ino. I guess they have a thing for you now. So I don't think you have to worry about them trying to take Naruto-sama from you."

"Well...uh...thanks Vivi-san."

"Aw... is my Love actually getting along with someone?" We looked over to see Naruto-sama in a pair of orange and black slacks with his hair dripping water.

"Hn." was all he said before he grabbed Naruto-sama and started making-out with him in front of everyone.

April came up to me her eyes as big as mine and said.

"That's hot."

"Yea..."

Then we started whistling and yelling 'Take it off and take him!'

**T.B.C...**

_Angel of Deceit: Wow. Two dripping wet guys making out... that's hot... _

_Naruto & Sasuke: Still making-out and dripping wet _

_Angel of Deceit: Drools Ok. Boys you can stop. The scene's over. _

_April & Vivi: Taking pictures Really... that's hot. Well, untll next time! _

_Angel of Deceit: Bye! The next one will be out soon (I hope)!_


	3. Chapter 3

Angel of Deceit: Hey! Sorry it kinda late! -'' I..-

Sasuke: Hn... Shut up. You were lazy and didn't feel like it.

Naruto: Snickers Yea... that's right!

Angel of Deceit: O.O HEY! THAT'S NOT TRUE...ok yes it is but no it's not! ...

((beta interlude: that was confoozling... -sweatdrops-))

Angel of Deceit: I have a lot of other stories on Quizilla and I was trying to update them when I remembered about this, so be happy that I'm doing this at all! -

_Naruto: Warning: Yaoi, which means GuyXGuy So if you don't like this stuff, then don't read it. _

_Sasuke: Disclaimer: Angel of Deceit does not and will never own Naruto. He is my dobe, not hers. Besides, if she did own the manga or anime, Sakura, Ino, and Ten-Ten would be dead and I and Naruto would be having hot, sweaty, wild, anal... Oh my... -the readers look angry and ready to kill-... What's up with them? Any ideas, Angel of Deceit?_

_Angel of Deceit: O.O Uh...Sasuke, that says sex...and I would correct myself and fast if I were you._

_Sasuke: Hn... Fine, whatever. I meant hot, sweaty, wild, anal, guy sex... -gets 'excited' and pulls Naruto into a room- _

_Angel of Deceit: -starts to hear "Oh, God yes... Naruto, deeper!"- O.O My god..._

_Vivi: O.o That's so hot._

_April: -drools- On with the story! _

April's P.O.V.

They were still going at it. They haven't even parted for air yet.

"Man, how can they go that long?" I said in a sort of muttered, wet, and overall, hard to understand tone (I was still drooling at the sight of the two gorgeous men making-out)

"I don't know..." said Vivi "but it's still hot."

I could no longer talk as I was drooling so much so I stuck with just nodding my head.

Then they broke apart after about 10 minutes of making out straight. Yep, you guessed right... whatever part of me that remained somewhat sane during the performance counted. _(A/N: Lol. I would have too! -)(B/N: O.o ...)_ They were breathing hard starting in each other's eyes. Speaking of the word 'hard', the two seemed ready to do it so many times, they would start making babies (B/N: o.O). I started to get a nose bleed so I covered my nose. When all of a sudden, something completely unexpected happened...

Carel went up to Sasuke and bitch-slapped him, then she proceeded to growl in his face.

"You fag. If you ever do that to poor Naruto-kun again, I will make sure that you won't ever see the light of day."

I was shocked to the point that something snapped rather loudly inside of me...

I walked up to the bitch and punched her in her face so harshly that she fell down on her ass, at which point I jumped on her and started punching, slapping, and scratching at her until Vivi had to have Naruto-sama pull me off.

"You bitch!" I said whilst kicking my legs around, trying to get back at her but alas, I only managed to kick her face in the face (specifically, her plastic nose) once. "You have no right to say or do such bullshit that just because he got to kiss Naruto-sama before you! He has a right to do whatever he wants with out having to take that kind of crap from you! You fake ass bitch ass hoe ass skanky ass- (A/N: Sorry for the cursing, but she's just so angry! Trust me if that was you, you would be doing the same exact thing! At least I would. ;3)(B/N: No bunny wouldn't... bunny is calm and quiet... ok maybe he isn't calm, nor quiet, but he wouldn't curse that much... well maybe if he had .0000005 mg of caffeine in his system,then _maybe_ he would... . sweatdrops ... well on with the story!)" I was going to say more, but Vivi covered my mouth with her perfumed hand. -sigh-The gods are cruel sometimes.

Then, they had to have Sasuke-san, with his deceptively lithe arms, help pull me out of the room with Vivi following.

Hey, I was just that pissed. You would be too if it were you.

Vivi's P.O.V.

"Calm down April!"

I was worried, for as soon as we pulled her out of the room and into the hall, she started pacing back and forth, muttering 'bout how she was going to kill Carel.

"April-san, you shouldn't have done that." said Sasuke-kun.

She stopped and looked at Sasuke who was leaning against the wall with Naruto sitting crossed legged by his side.

"Yea, you're right... but you have to admit, that bitch had no right to say what she did about you and Naruto-sama." she said, with a bit of a sad grimace on her face.

"It's alright; it's not like a few threats are going to make me stay away from Naruto-chan; He's just that sexy." he said smirking down at Naruto.

"Yes; yes I am, aren't I?" He said standing up with yet another of those trademark grins on.

"So sexy that you want me to fuck you right here and now, don't you?"

At this, my eyes grew almost comically wide. 'Oh... my god!' I thought. 'This is every yaoi fan-girls dream; to see two hot guys getting' ready to do the nasty! I love my life!' I started to drool so hard that the not-so-aptly-named-but-the-beta-couldn't-come-up-with-anything-else 'puddle' growing at my feet was making the Nile look like a little kiddy pool.

He moaned out "You know it. But you want to be inside my hot, tight, body don't you?"

They started getting closer and closer; saying things similar to we just heard and started making out; all the while tugging at each other's pants. Nothing could ruin this moment... unless of course April in advertently ruins the mood, but she wouldn't do anything like tha-

"Uh... Not to interrupt or anything but... which one of you is going to be the seme?" asked April.

I started glaring at her; throwing daggers with my eyes... (Well, more butcher knives than daggers . ) "Shut up..." I hissed at her. "They were just 'bout to do each other in front of us!"

Naruto-sama laughed and I stopped glaring and looked at him.

"I am of course!" It took me a second, but I eventually figured out that the blond sex-god was replying April's intriguing, albeit poorly timed, question.

Then Sasuke looked at him funny.

"No you're not... I am."

Oh boy...she just had to say something didn't she?

Naruto's P.O.V.

"But Kitten, you know you want to feel me inside of you..." I purred seductively.

"No. I'm going to be on top." My soon to be mate, growled out.

Then I had an epiphany. 'He said he wanted to be on top? Fine... hehe... I'll let him be on top.'

"Fine, Kitten. You can be on top." I said looking him in the eyes.

He looked at me, staring deep into my eyes with his dark, mysterious and oh so sexy orbs (Yep; I felt myself get harder with this thought) as if he was looking for any sign of deceit (B/N: Haha bunny got AoD's name in there! ... well kinda... . ) (A/N: Whoo!) "Are you lying?" he finally said.

"No, I promise; you can be on top. I don't care anymore. I just want to be naked and sweating and dehydrated (B/N: Think about that one... O.o) (A/N: Still don't get it -reads over-...Oh! NOW I get it.)with you..." I said, taking his waist with my right hand and cupping his left cheek with the other.

He looked so happy that he even started to purr a little (Did I ever tell you how sexy I find that?).

"Glad you see it my way."

"Of course I do! I dont want a silly thing as you being on top ruin us." I grinned happily at him, hoping he wouldn't see through my scheme, and I kissed his lips softly; turning my head back towards the girls.

"Ok, let's go back in."

They, being unable to speak, simply nodded and followed me and Sasuke-neko in.

"Alright, everyone. Even though all of us are night creatures, I will still need to figure out the sleeping arrangements."

"Oh, but Naruto-sama! We all want to stay in here with you!"

I smiled at that, my ego being it's usual, unbiased self. "Oh, but I'm going to be making love to one of the people in here tonight, so you can't stay!"

They all got happy about that; each one thinking it was them... or in Sakura and Ino's case, thinking that one of the other girls was going to be picked by Naruto and that they would then have a chance to have a go at Sasuke-kun.

"Now, into the hall with all of you... and yes, you too Kitten." I said and Sasuke looked surprised. When my room was empty and everyone was in the hall, I walked out behind them and told them to follow going deeper into the hall.

Now, it was time to leave all the freeloaders in their rooms and have Sasuke-chan all to myself.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I was surprised when he said that I had to leave the room with those whores! I thought he was angry with me for wanting to be on top.

'If he wants to be on the top that bad, then of course he can! I don't care _that much_. I just don't want him to ignore me...'

And ignore me he did.

When we all got to the first door, we found that it was painted a disgusting (B/N: Bunny added this and he is kinda sad... Bunny kind of likes pink except when it comes to Sakura, the aptly-nicknamed "pink roach" but Bunny has to keep Sasu-chan and his thoughts IC... -cries a bit- ) (A/N: Not, me. I might be a girl but I hate tha color with a vengence.) pink and had a rose carved into the door.

"Sakura, this is where you will sleep." Said Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto-sama." She went in but before closing the door, she winked at me, causing me to cringe in aversion.

Then, there was a yellow painted door with a moon carved into it.

"Here shall rest Ino." (B/N: Hehe... that sounded a bit morbid... oh well... when Ino isn't chasing Shikamaru, Ino better dead O.o)

"Hai, Naruto-sama." She went in and before she closed the door, she blew me a kiss and winked causing me to almost throw up.

'Ew. First the pink one now her...This just wrong! Why?! Am I being punished for something? ANSWER ME, KAMI-SAMA!!!'

Then a dark pink one with a tree carved into it.

"This one for Carel."

She just went in after trying to get a kiss from **_my Naruto-chan! _**Luckily, I managed scared her off with a glare that said 'Touch-him-and-die-a-painful-bloody-and-horribly-slow-death' before her ugly chapped (I could see the huge cracks in her lips despite being about 8 feet away and my sight being heavily abated due to a lack of light) could even get close to my lovely Naru-chan's pink lips.

And it went on like this for a while... with the rooms and their respective (I'm only saying respective because its proper grammar but just to make it clear, I have no respect for any of those girls except for April and Vivi) inhabitants being...

Pink with rose carving-Sakura

Yellow with moon carving-Ino

Dark Pink with tree carving-Carel

Light purple door with a star carving- Katie

Lime with a book carving-April

Darl purple door with a cat carving- Vivi

When they had all their rooms, Naru-chan grabbed my wrist and dragged me farther down the hall until we got to a dark blue door with a teardrop carved into it and a black doorknob. He opened the door and pulled me inside, and then proceeded to close it behind us. I didn't really get a good look at it, however, because soon after entering, Naruto dragged me through another door. When the world stopped spinning around (The hall curved a bit), I took a look around. It was his room.

"Eh? Wha? Where? How?" I asked, still a bit out of it.

He looked back at me and smiled.

"Your room is connected with mine."

When I looked at him with a confused look on my face, he explained...

"Every room is connected to another and it just so happens that yours is joined with mine."

"Oh. Well good night Naru-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because it was then that the blonde decided to cover my mouth with his; pushing his tongue into my mouth. We started making out, with him slowly but surely leading us to the bed. Then, he pushed me down and started crawling over me.

God, I love my life!

* * *

_Angel of Deceit: Alright! I think that's a great place to stop it, ne? _

-Readers glare at me getting torches-

_Vivi: No, I really, and I mean REALLY DONT THINK IT WAS A GOOD PLACE TO STOP! _

_April: SAME HERE! _

_April & Vivi: -_Walk over to go with the angry mob-

_Angel of Deceit: O.O uh...guys? _

_Naruto & Sasuke: -_making out of the bed

_Angel of Deceit: -_looks-_ LOOK! HOT NARUSASU YAOI! _

_Everyone (_except myself, Sasuke and Naruto_): WHERE?!! -_Looks-_ THATS HOT!_

_Angel of Deceit: -_makes a run for it-_ WELL! THANKS TO EVERY ONE WHO REVIWED! -_Passes candy out_ -NOW UNTIL NEXT TIME! -_Runs for the hills where everyone is watching Naruto and Sasuke-


	4. Chapter 4

Angel of Deceit: OK, loves, I'm back! - Yea, I couldn't take _that_ much time off because my friend is pushing me to hurry! TT-TT I'm sorry! Just, please, don't kill me!

Justin (my friend): Hurry up with it already!

Sasuke: Angel of Deceit does not own Naruto the Manga or the anime. Besides, Naruto belongs to me so back off... -grabs Naruto and pulls him close- Anyways, if she did own Naruto, all of those annoying fan girls of mine would find out I'm gay and my Naru-chan and I would be having wild hot sweaty sex...wait...why isn't she the writer?! I want my hot lemon with Dobe-chan!!

Naruto: O.O uh...Warning: This is a yaoi. I.E...Guy on guy kissing, sexual contact, etc.

Justin: Ok, that's enough! On with the hotness!

Angel of Deceit: Hey, that's my line!! On with the hotness!!

**Naruto's P.O.V. **

I was making out with Sasuke-chan on the bed with me on top of his pale, lithe body. We started to pull at each other's clothing, taking them off until we were naked; our bodies pressing up against each other and our hardons touching; sending shivers down my spin.

"Naru- Naruto...you said...I could be on top." Sasu-chan said in between pants of pleasure.

He began moaning and bucking up to me to get more friction.

I smirked while I looked into his deep black eyes that were full of lust.

"You're right."

I flipped us over to where he was sitting in my lap with my back against the head board.

I smiled at his unspoken question.

'Why are we positioned like this?' I could hear him thinking.

Oh, love... hehe... You're about to find out.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

'What was he doing? I thought he said that I could be on top!'

I looked him in the eyes hoping that my own weren't so clouded up with lust that he could understand what I was thinking.

He just smirked and even though my sight was a little fogged, I could see the mischief behind his eyes.

He snapped his finger** (and did the step he can do it all by him self! - Oh, my bad. . I just like the song. Continue. )(B/N????? Bunny has no idea what that means... . anyone willing to enlighten Bunny? (silence) Anyone? -sigh- on with the story... -cries a little-(1) ) **and two bowls appeared beside us; one a bowl of strawberries and the other a bowl of melted chocolate.

'Oh, gods... I hope he didn't find out about my secret sweet tooth... or that he's going to start eating. --'

He picked up a strawberry only to place it in his mouth **(They didn't have those annoying, little green stub thing at the top on them**.)He then proceeded to put his mouth on mine; pushing something rather large into my mouth **(B/N: -sweatdrops- that sounds _really_ bad if you don't read the text before the semi-colon... -sweatdrops- Hehe... sorry about that... ON WITH THE STORY!**). Then, he pulled away; with a smile that reminded me of one of those human children after tricking their parents plastered on his gorgeous face.

When I opened my eyes, I was thinking, 'What the hell is in my mouth?' only to be hit by the truth a second later. 'OH! He put the strawberry in my mouth! Hm... Actually, I think it tastes better than normal strawberry... Naruto flavoured strawberries. That actually sounds good...'

I chewed it, letting some of the juice drip down the side of my mouth. I saw him lean forward to lick it off, but I stuck my tongue out and licked it up before he could even get close.

He pouted cutely.

"I wanted to do that." He said almost like a five year-old.

I smirked at the cute, childish scene in front of me. "Well, we do always get what we want now, don't we?"

He got a little look in his eyes, then smirked, causing me to lose mine and look confused once again.

"You're right love; so very right."

I blushed a little at the compliment, but I could feel that something was a bit off. There was also an annoying voice in the back of my head telling me to run while I still could even walk straight/at all. But of course, in my lust-induced haze, I ignored it. Hey you would have to if you had Naruto-sama staring at you with so much love and lust in his eyes. But alas, we will never know because he's mine... THAT'S RIGHT BITCHS! HE'S MINE! BACK THE FUCK OFF!!!

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I was staring into my Sasuke's eye when I dipped my entire hand in the chocolate. I dragged him into a deep kiss so he wouldn't notice me start to probe around for his entrance. When I found it, I started to wiggle a chocolate covered finger into it. He tensed up and tried to get away, but I held him in place and slipped the finger all the way in. He visibly winced and I stopped moving it to let him get used to the intrusion. Then, when I started to push another in, he started to really try and get away while I still held him in the kiss. By the time I had it all the way in, he had bit my lip; forcing me to let go of the kiss.

He glared at me angrily. "What the hell are you doing?"

I smiled. "You said that you wanted me."

"Yes, but _you_ said I could be on top. S-top moving your fingers!"

But alas, my love was not to have his way that night, for just as he finished his defiant statement, I found that bundle of nerves that when even brushed, would make him moan out. "Shh... don't you want me to..." and I added another finger and started to thrust them in and out to hit that spot; thus making him go wild. "... hit this spot with every hard thrust that I make inside of you? Don't you want me to fill you completely?" All the poor thing could do was moan and shyly nod his head. I just have that effect on a lot of people.

I started to stretch him out more by spreading out all of my fingers and turning and moving them around. I must say, Sasuke was pretty strong. He only whimpered 2 times, whined once, winced 15 times, and only cried one tear so far. Yep, I'm proud of my little neko uke. When I pulled my fingers out, he whimpered and fidgeted from the loss. "Shh... It'll be replaced soon enough my little neko lover."

He nodded his head in understanding, then dipped his pale hand in the chocolate and moved his dripping hand over my throbbing member. We made eye contact just before he let his chocolate covered hand come in contact with my demon-hood. I sucked in air as the now, not-so- warm chocolate made contact with my _really _heated and sensitive place. When he was done coating me, he let go and put the rest of the chocolate in his mouth that was on his hand.

I moaned out at the sexy scene. I grabbed his hips without disturbing his chocolate-sucking antics. I positioned his entrance right over my pulsing member and slowly pushed him down onto it until every pulsing, throbbing, long, wide, size **(B/N :s (2)) (A/N: ;3)**of my demon-hood was surrounded by Sasuke-chan's tight sanctuary. I moaned out at the tightness of it all and rolled my head back at the feeling. I waited for him to give me a signal that he was ready. Then, he made his walls even tighter and bounced a little. I hissed at the sensation. I tightened my grip on his hips and moved him up then truly pushed him back down on my member.

He rolled his head back and moaned as I hit his prostate. He learns quickly because he then grabbed my shoulders, using them for balance, and bounce up and down on my dick. He started to get a hard and nice rhythm. Every time he jumped up and landed on me, his spiky hair would bounce and move and his breath would hitch with each thrust.

Damn, I never knew that anyone could ever look so...damn. **(A/N: Aww... He's in love... And... Sasuke does look pretty sexy. O.O -gets a nose bleed- He's just so...damn.) **

**Vivi's P.O.V.**

I had found a door in my room and went through it only to find that... it led to April's room.

"Girl, what are you doing?" I said, curious as to what she was doing; spooning up against the wall with her hand up to her face.

She turned around and I saw that she had a tissue to her nose.

"I can hear them!"

"Who?"

"Hush! Listen!"

I listened, and listened.

Then I could hear it! A headboard was hitting her wall over and over... and moaning, groaning, and cursing! Oh! And someone giving another breathless praises.

OMG! It was Naruto-sama, and Sasuke-kun!

"I can hear it!!"

"Shhh!!!"

It started to get louder and louder.

"Give me a tissue." I said, feeling a familiar pulsing at my nose's bridge.

**April's P.O.V. **

I was about to go to sleep when I hear the sexiest thing in the world!

Naruto-sama and Sasuke-san were having hot sexy sex! It sounded amazing!

And being the loyal yaoi fangirl that I am, it was only natural that I eavesdropped on their sex noises!

Then, after about 30 minutes I found that I had gone through 3 boxes of tissues.

Then, after another 5 minutes, just when the noises got louder, Vivi came in. We went through a charade and now she was listening in on it to!

They were so loud! You could almost feel how close they were! Then...

BOOM!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!!"

"GET OUT!!!!"

Was all that we could hear, damn! And they were so close too!

The only thing going through our brains at that time was...

'Must. Find. Way. To. Get. In. There. With-. Out. Going. Out. Into. The. Hall. Way.

Then it hit me. How the hell did Vivi get into my room without opening the door that led to the hallway?

Vivi must be able to read minds because just as the key to getting into Naruto-sama's room hit me like a ton of bricks, she grabbed my arm and dragged me through a door, telling me to keep quiet. We went through it and we saw a sleeping Ino, mumbling about how she loves 'Sasuke-sama' and how she will 'claim his love and rule this kingdom'.

My eyes dropped, 'Yea, right girl. Where have you been? Sasuke is Naruto's and _something_ cough cough tells me he's happy like that. Maybe it was the sounds of him being fucked so hard, the headboard was slamming against the wall, or his voice calling out, "Naruto...Naruto...Naruto...Naruto." With each slam of the board against the wall.'

Vivi shook her head and pulled me through another door. We came across Carol in her bathroom doing things with a vibrator that I thought no one could ever do. I covered my eyes from the sick sight and let Vivi silently led me into another door. When we came out of it we were inside a dark room with no one in it no one except this really hot guy fingering himself with his leg in the air to give him better pleasure. It was so hot! Then, this other guy came out of the shadows making the one who was fingering himself close his eyes and whimper out in pleasure and longing. Then he snapped out his eyes and stared at us,

"Zain, I think we have company."

The one that had came out of the shadows turned around quickly on his heels.

We held up our hands, "Calm down, calm down. We're yaoi fangirls. We mean no harm." I said.

"Yea, we're just trying to find Naruto-sama and Sasuke's room; tis all."

He narrowed his eyes, and grunted.

The one who was fingering himself pulled his long fingers out groaning. He put his leg down and stood up and walked up to us.

"Hey, I'm Van, and that sexy looking one over there is Zanifer; Zain for short." He held out his hand the one he wasn't using for his pleasure.

I took it and gave it a shake, "I'm April, and she's Vivi."

Van smiled at us then turned around and went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and quickly pulled them on then turned back to us.

"Zain, we'll continue later, ok? I want to help Vivi-chan and April-chan find Naruto-sama's room really quick, 'k?"

Zanifer glided over to Van and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder, and then, for the first time we heard Zaniver talk. His voice was deep and rich; sending a shiver down our backs, pretty much because his voice practically screamed 'I'm a sex god. Bow before me!' It sounded like a wet dream all by itself.

"How about I help you too; remember you can easily get lost in this huge building. Remember that one time, Van, when you forgot how to find the bathroom? Anyways, I'll help and it'll be faster."

Van-kun gave a little smile then nodded and turned back to us.

"Ok, then let's go."

And he turned around and left out the door that led into the hall. Zanifer-san left out that same door, when he reached the door he looked over his shoulder back us and nodded his head for us to follow him. We followed them down long hallway until we reached the familiar-looking door that we identified as Naruto's room. We turned back to them and bowed our thanks.

"Thank you, Zanifer-san. Van-kun."

Zanifer-san grunted, "Call me Zain."

We nodded. Then Van spoke up.

"So we'll see you again right?"

"We hope so. Bye!"

Then they turned back and made their way back down the hall while we turned to the door where all the noise had came from. I reached for the handle...

**TBC...**

Angel of Deceit: Ok, and this is where I leave you!

Naruto: Wait! What happened?! Did I even get to cum?!!!

Angel of Deceit: Uh, actually I don't know yet...hehe.

Sasuke: Idiot.

Angel of Deceit: SO mean. Well I'm posting this before I catch my bus. Sorry for the wait, but I'm gonna wrap it up here. I don't want to miss my bus. See ya later! Remember to R&R! All flames will be destroyed... AND returned with foul language!!

(1)Aw, don't cry Bunny-chan! Its just a song. Tha name is 'Snap ya Fingers' by Little John. But it's rap, so if you don't like it don't listen to it, k?

(2) And the face that was there earlier didn't work so I got as close as I could, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel of Deceit: Wow! It's Thanksgivings Break! - does a dance-

Sasuke: -sigh- Great, now you have a whole _week_ free to bother me nonstop. -Scowls-

Naruto: YATTA!

Angel of Deceit: Yep! And I'm gonna start putting up more chaps as soon as I can! And I'm gonna start a new story soon! Hehe... ya know... just in case this one is coming to a close...

Naruto: NO!

Sasuke: ...Hn, thank god.

Angel of Deceit: But don't fret! If this has the right ending ((B/N: which the beta can assure... right AoD?)), there will be a sequel! Ooooor... I'll start a new NaruXSasu one, because the next one is going to be a RikuXSora

Riku: Yes!

Sora: Can I have that chocolate bar now?

Angel of Deceit: shift eyes I don't know what you're talking about...DISCLAIMER AND WARNING! NOW!

Sasuke&Naruto: **Disclaimer- A. Deceit does not own the characters from Naruto, nor does she own Kingdom of Hearts... or the famous Uchiha Glare. **

Riku&Sora: **Warning: There will and shall always be some form of yaoi in what ever Angel of Deceit writes. You have been warned; if you don't like, turn around and forget how you ever got here. **

Sora: And she lies bout giving peeps their candy!

Angel of Deceit: I STILL HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! ON WITH THE YAOI!!

**(A/N: oh, my bad. I finally went through my reviews and reviewed back. The only person I couldn't reach that gave me an email was **Yukino. **Thanks for the review...wait. we're you the one who wanted my username for Quizilla? I can't remember... damn my bad memory ((B/N: Meh... AoD might have a "bad memory", but Bunny's is practically no-existent... O.o... well BACK TO THE STORY!)) Well, if it was your review, tell me and I'll give it to you.) **

**Naruto's P.O.V. **

Ok, how the hell did this happen? I remember having Sasuke bounce up and down really fast with his very tight hole surrounding my cock... and oh yea, I also remember having him yell out my name every time he came down hard on me and when the head board hit the wall...

But what I _don't_ remember is why/how the hell is Sakura got in here?!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!!!" I yelled out.

"GET OUT!!!!" screamed an enraged Sasuke, whose tail getting bushy in anger, and he inadvertently clenched his inner walls around me, causing me to throw my head back against a pillow and groan out loud.

"Dobe?! What the hell do you think you're doing? Groaning and all that shit?!"

Great... now I have a pissed off Sasuke... WHOSE WALLS ARE TRYING TO FUCKING _SQUEEZE_ THE CUM OUT OF ME!

"Sasuke! Stop squeezing!! -pant- ...so tight."

He glared at me and pulled himself off of me. "How can you think about that?! That pink thing just walked in here!!"

I scoffed at the glare the Uchiha sent me. "Hey! You try concentrating when someone is trying to SQUEEZE the cum out of you, teme!"

Then the intruder finally spoke,

"How dare you defile my Sasuke-sama!!"

My eyes widened... did she just claim something that was already mine?

**Sasuke's P.O.V. **

I lifted my eyebrow at the disgusting pink thing. Did she want a death wish or something? Didn't she know that foxes were _really_ possessive? Fearing the worst, I slowly started to scoot away from Naruto as he started to emit a dark aura. Then, I saw the door open again to reveal April-san, and Vivi-san. My eyes shifted between the ugly pink thing and my dobe as his eyes were hidden behind his blond bangs and the dark aura started to get more and more powerful. I slowly slid off of the bed and crawled on all fours close to the ground towards Vivi-san, and April-san. **(A/N: LAMO! ((B/N: WHAT'S LAMO?!?!??! CAN ANYONE CLARIFY FOR BUNNY??!?))(A/N:It means 'laugh my ass off' -moddes head-) Ha, can you imagine that? A crawling Sasuke... man, this feels like Déjà Vu. Oh! Thats right. I said something similar in chap. II! - Ok, I'm done!) **I swallowed my ego and pride **(A/N: That's a lot to swallow ((B/N: hehe... that's the third thing that Bunny has added so far that can be taken wrongly... . what is wrong with Bunny? O.o))...what?! You know it's true!) **and crawled towards them. I was only a few feet when...

"SASUKE-SAMA! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME TO ME!!!!"

DAMN IT!!!!!

She grabbed me and hugged me into her sorry excuse for a chest.

"LET ME GO!!! MY GOD! YOU UGLY PINK THING! UNHAND ME RIGHT NOW!!!! DON'T MAKE ME BITE THAT UGLY HEAD OF YOURS OFF!!!!" I hissed as I felt my eyes turn into a crimson color and start to spin.

Ah, time for some explanation then... you see, that comes from the Uchiha blood line; whenever I feel threatened, or seriously pissed off, my eyes change to a crimson color with up to three little dots inside of my eyes.

Each dot represents how pissed off I am.

One means 'I'm pissed but not really.'

Two means 'Alright, one more false move, and I rip off your penis and shove it up your ass.'

Three means 'HELL NO! YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE, BITCH, PREPARE TO FUCKIN' DIE!'

And when the all connect to form a big windmill shuriken... Well, you don't even want to know what would happen.

Right now I only have two dots, but their spinning, they can either go to three and stop spinning or skip it and go straight to the wind mill shrunken looking state. **(A/N: Ok, me I really don't know if that's true; I've never seen Sasuke with the Mangekyou Sharingan if you didn't figure out that was what I was talking about... that's kind of sad... So I'm just making it up as I go! ((B/N: Well... this _is_ an AU story...))(A/N: Shhh! I just figured out what AU means.)) **

"Oh, come now, Sasuke-sama! You don't have to be so modest!"

Then she started to giggle, 'What the hell? How did she get that I was being modest out of my threat that I was going to bite her ugly head off? Is this girl on something?' I thought to myself.

Vivi and April came up and pulled out of that pink... _thing_'s arms just as a burst of dark chakra was sent at the pink thing sending her crashing against the wall.

There, standing in front of the bed, was a pissed off looking Naruto, his dark aura had turned into dark red chakra, and his once deep azure eyes were now red, with black, fox-like slits in them. His normal fangs were now much bigger, and the three whisker-like scars were now far more pronounced.

"How dare you try and claim something that is mine?!"

His voice was dangerously low and had and very evil sound to it and though as much as it was meant to scare the pink one, it sent a shiver down my spine.

'Oh my god, he can even turn me on when he's full out pissed and wanting to kill someone.' I thought as my eyes glazed over in lust and a fire started in my stomach and worked it's way through out my whole body. But... I had enough sense left, even in this lust induced state, to resist going up the sexy looking fox right now.

"He's not yours! Sasuke-sama loves _me_!!" yelled the pink _roach_.

Naruto glared then let an evil, dark smirk break out on his face.

... God that was so sexy...

"Is that so? Then why didn't he give himself to you instead of me? Oh, never mind that... He was probably confused. Oh, wait... then what about the time he started to make-out with me in front of you all? Yea, I know, he was just in a daze and thought I was you. That HAS to be it, right? Hmmm, oh then how come he was bouncing up and down on me calling out my name every time he landed hard on my cock? Hehe... but all of that aside... are you willing to fight for your 'Sasuke-sama'?" He said in a taunting voice.

She got up from where she had landed and nodded her head.

I scoffed at this, ' That's it. This has gone way too far. I;m not just gonna sit here and let some people decide who's going to be my lover.' I stalked over to Naruto and grabbed the back of his neck and crushed his lips down onto mine. I wrapped my thin tail around his fluffy fox tail and held it close.

The kiss itself was nothing special, just a simple pressing of the lips, but what was important was what was behind it.

He broke away from it to get some air, and then slowly opened his eyes to reveal purple eyes with black slits in them.

He smirked then licked his lips and said,

"You taste so good, my love."

I simply moaned, being unable to do anything coherent while looking into his eyes.

Hey! I'm the uke; I'm not responsible for shit beside making sexy noises and making the seme hard. Anything else is someone else's duty.

Vivi and April's P.O.V

**(A/N: Hey! We all know we love their point(s) of view! They're my favorite to do right after Sasuke and Naruto's! -)**

Vivi looked at April and April looked right back at her.

"I think their almost ready to go at it again!" April whispered to Vivi.

Vivi nodded and said, "Yea, about time! Now hurry up! If we get Sakura out of here right now, we'll have enough time to go get Zain-kun and Van-chan to listen to them do the nasty!"

April nodded at her grinning as she thought what good yaoi fangirls they were.

They hurried over behind a stunned Sakura and knocked her out. They quietly dragged her out, trying not to disturb the lovers.

"Vivi-chan, April-chan." called Naruto-sama.

We froze, then slowly, oh so slowly, turned around to face him and said, "Yes, Naruto-sama?" in unison.

He smirked then said, "Thanks; we'll be extra loud just for you two."

Then he turned his head back and started to make out with his neko and led him to the bed.

Our eyes widened, and we pretty much ran out of the run dragging Sakura behind us slamming the door shut.

We ran down the hall, threw open Sakura's door, chucked her inside, and slammed it shut. We then ran to Van's room and threw open the door to see him and Zain pulling away from a kiss.

Van looked at us and did a double take.

"Hey, I thought you two were with Naruto-sama and his new lover."

"No...time...yaoi! ...Naruto...and Sasuke...going at it" April gasped out; we were breathing hard from the run.

"Can... hear... it... in... April's... room... Want to... listen... too?" said Vivi.

"Hell yea! Come on; let's go! Lead the way! Yaoi! Yaoi!" yelled Van jumping down from his bed and running towards us.

Zain slowly followed us as we ran threw open the door in Van's room that didn't lead to the hall way but was instead jointed to Carol's room. We tiptoed through then opened the door and tiptoed through Ino's room then opened the door that lead to April's room.

We vaguely heard Zain close the doors behind us.

So here we are, April, Vivi, Van, and Zain; with tissue in our noses blocking our nose bleeds, with our ears pressed to the wall as we listened to the headboard slam against the wall as Naruto started fucking Sasuke again. Then we heard Naruto-sama call out.

"Hmmm, so tight! Ah, Ah, moan . Can you hear me April-chan, Vivi-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" we called.

"Ah, mmm... Good, cuz we're going to be going at this for awhile..."

"AHHH, Ah...mmmm. Shut up dobe, and fuck me harder." We heard Sasuke say.

...We're going to need more tissues...

**T.B.C...**

Angel of Deceit: Ok! Is that good or is that great? Lol; jk. I know it's not that good.

Riku: Yea... it sucked ass.

Sasuke: Hn. -nods head once-

Angel of Deceit: TT.TT Aww! So mean!...Wait, Where are Naruto and Sora?

Riku: -grumbles-

Sasuke: -glares-

Angel of Deceit: What?!

Sasuke: -hands me, AoD, a piece of paper-

Angel of Deceit: -reads out loud- "**_We the ones who keep those moody people happy, unite as one. We are people! We have rights! We will not be worked overboard! Let it be the one doing the screwing or the one being screwed. We hear by declare that we will not be put in anymore yaoi without being paid. We will boycott RikuXSora, SoraXRiku, SasukeXNaruto, and NarutoXSasuke until we are given ramen and chocolate." _**

Riku: We suggest you meet their demands.

Sasuke: Yes.

Angel of Deceit: HELL NO!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH RAMEN AND CHOCOLATE THEY EAT?! I CAN'T PAY FOR ALL THAT!!!

Sasuke: -activates Sharingan-

Riku: -summons the Way to Dawn keyblade-

Angel of Deceit: Who in their right minds gave them weapons?! -sigh- FINE! I'LL PAY YOU IN RAMEN AND CHOCOLATE! JUST CALL OFF YOUR BOYFRIENDS!!!

-Naruto and Sora appear out of thin air and calm down Sasuke and Riku-

Angel of Deceit: Ok, please R&R, and donate chocolate and ramen so I won't go _completely_ broke!! See ya in my next chapter!

Riku&Sora&Naruto&Sasuke: Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Angel of Deceit: - Yep, this is tha 6th one!

Naruto: The Disclaimer and Warning still apply.

Sasuke: Hn, if you dont remeber then go back and look at the last five.

Angel of Deceit: Ok here we go.

Chaper Six: Sasukes Outburst

Sasuke's P.O.V

I awoke really early in the moring...to no Naruto.

"Naruto? Naruto-chan?" I called out starting to panic.

What if he didn't want me anymore? What if he left me all alone? What if he went off with some slut instead? What if...I was bad in bed?! Oh no...oh my...'

"AHHHHHHH! I AM NOT BAD IN BEDDDDDD!...am I?" My eyes widened.

Then...Naruto came through the door.

"Um, Sasuke. Did you just say more than three words?"

I get shifty eyes.

"I-I...Ithoughtyouhadleftme." I said in one quick breath.

He lifted one eyebrow at me.

"What did you say?"

'Oh my god, I can talk!!!' I thought to myself in disbelief.

"Your talking!" yelled Naruto. "This must be a dream!" He slapped himself twice across the face.

I straed at him as he yelled at himself.

**(A/N: This is my favorite part!! )**

"IM NOT DREAMING?!!! OMFG! OMFG!! OMFG!!!!"

I rasied an eyebrow at him, "Are you ok, Love? Your kindda freakin' me out here." I said

"I dont know...That's a good question. I don't know the answer but that's a good question." **(A/N: Lmao!) **

I rolled my eyes and layed back in bed. "What ever, I'm goin' back to bed. This is too much drama for one day,plus my ass hurts." **(A/N: So does me and my friend's. Your not alone Sasuke.) **

The Next Day

I awoke up in the mid after noon, I guess. I looked to my side to see a tuff of shocklingly blond hair sticking out from under the covers. I groaned the rolled over onto my stomach. "Naruto...Naru-chan?...DOBE are you icnoring me?!" I heard grumbling. "What was that idot?"

He moved the blanket then peacked open one of his beautiful aruze eyes that still make my breath catch in my throat and said, "I said, don't call me a dobe you batstered. And no, I'm not icnoring you. All that sex is finally catching up with me. I need to sleep it off." He mummbled agian.

I glared and pouted alittle. "Awww, but I want to go another round."

He opened both of his eyes wide at me, "What?! We went over 21 rounds last,last night! Do you even now if you can walk straight?"

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed and did a lap around his room.

"Of course, I slept it off."

He stared at me,

"Your inhuman."

I rolled my eyes. "What ever, Dobe. But Im getting something to eat wether you come with me or not." I got up and swayed my hips as I walked so Naruto could get a clear veiw of my ass.

Right when I was about to reach for the door I was tackeled from behind and pretty much humped into the ground.

Vivi's P.O.V

My goodness.

When I awoke I was in April's room on the floor surrounded by a sleeping April, and a cluddling Van, and Zain-kun.

I cooed lightly at them then gently nuddged April awake.

"Look it, isnt that the cutest fluff youve ever saw?"

She blincked then saud,

"Wait, you wole me up to look at some damn fluff? Its cute and all, but I like that hard core stuff. You know with the bonage, and the spanking!"

Van heard her and ran over and started to talk really fast,

" I know! I mean Zain-koi doesnt do it that much since he says he doesn't want to hurt me. But come on! That's just hot! Did you know I could get off on being spanked alone if I wanted to?"

Aprils eyes went wide,

"Oh, my god! He is my favorite yaoi person! I never get to talk to anyone about this that much since Vivi's all into that sweet stuff most of the time."

I rolled my eyes at them.

Then Zain walked up to me, "I don't know what's so bad about it. I mean I just dont want to see him hurt is all."

I nodded, " Yea, its kind of that way with me and April she likes all that hard core stuff while that sweet stuff is what I usaually go for."

Then we started to talk about all kinds of yaoi, the Zain and Van started to make out in front of us.

Kyubbi's P.O.V

I was walking down the wall with my lovley mate.

He had the bluest eyes I have ever seen that just glow with his happyness, tan skin that shimmered in the light, and golden hair that fell to his shoulders. His name was Yondaime.

While I had spiky red hair that went every which way with my bangs falling my golden eyes, I had pale skin. My name was Kyubbi No Kitsune and my wife was Yondaime No Kitsune.

After he took on my name and beared my child.

My child was Uzumaki Naruto -taking his mother's madine name- and we have come to see him and the mate he has choosen.

We walked striaght to his room and opened the door with out knocking.

Hey, this is my castle and I will go into a room with out knocking if I feel like it!

When we entered we found our son on the floor on top of a pale figure screwing its brains out is seems from behind.

"Naru-chan!" yelled my poor mate.

I lifted up my hand and stroked his poor little head.

"Shh, my darling. Naruto Uzumaki. Show some curtisy and do not mate with your lover infront of your own parnets!"

He snappened his eyes up to met mine, his going wide.

"...Father...Mother." He whispered.

**T.B.C...**

A. Deceit: Yea, I know this is hort but I'm trying to get this out before I go to bed.

SO what will happen to Naruto? What will his parnets think about him mating with a Cat Demon?

Find out next time!

**(grammer and spelling, sorry bout that please excuse.) **


	7. Chapter 7

Angel of Deceit: I'm sorry 'bout how short tha last one was. I was really tried and I needed to get that one out of the way.

Sora: Yea, sureeee.

Angel of Deceit: Don't mess with me.

Sora: O.O -backs away-

Riku: -holds Sora close- What's up with you?

Angel of Deceit: Sorry, another thing. I won't be getting anything out this week. I have Final Exams, and Midterms with tests following that. So I can't really take the time out to do it. By that time I'm tired and ready to go to bed when I get home. So again Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. His Sasuke's seme.

Warning: Ok, yall now the routine. This is yaoi, guyxguy, might be slight hits of lemons, and probably some Sakura bashing cause I'm in the mood to make fun of her. You know, the works.

Cliamer: Irvine, Zain, and Van are mine! Came from my sorry excuse for a brain. Thank you that is all.

Parings (just so you know): ZainXVan, KyubbiXYondaime, NarutoXSasukeXNaruto, and maybe alittle KakashiXIruka, and slight IrvineXItachi

Angel of Deceit: Ok, lets get this on tha road!

Chapter 7: Sasuke's Outburst Part 2

Author's P.O.V

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

We feel your pain, love. You've been caught making love to your own mate.

And by your parents no less.

Really truly our hearts bleed for you, sweetie.

Kyubbi's P.O.V

"Naruto, you do not deny that you were very well sleeping with a cat demon? Instead of one of the pets Kakashi-dono sent you?"

My son nodded his head, his blond hair moving with him as he held the cat demon behind him.

"And you do understand that he is a cat demon? Part of the Uchiha Clan no less. His brother Itachi-san might come looking for him."

He nodded his head again.

"Naruto-chan, think about this. Do you really love this Uchiha boy? Think hard and long now, my son. This will determine your and his own very life. " said my mate gently.

Naruto turned around and held the pale boy's hands in his own tan one's, searching his black his with his own blue ones.

Then he grined and said,

"Yes, I'm very sure I'm in love with him. He might be a TEME some times, but yea. I love, 'em."

The brunette scowled at him.

"And what about you, Neko kitten?"

Naruto snickered at what Yondaime called his lover.

"Even though his a DOBE most of the time. Yes I do love him, Yondaime-sama."

Then my darling grabbed my hand and stood us both up from our thrones and said, "Then you have our blessings. Welcome to our family, Neko-kit, Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto grinded widely then took the Uchiha in a hug and swung him around in a circle.

"Wait, till' you meet Irvine-niisan! He's tha best a demon could ask for in a brother!"

At that a figure walked in with long fiery red hair in a braid down his back, with golden/silver eyes, ivory skin, he had nine silver fox tails and a pair of silvery fox ears on top of his head. He wore a black silk kimono with a dark red obi.

"Naruto-chan, it's nice to know your talking well of me."

I smirked at my other older first born son. Who took more after me than my Yondaime.

Naruto rushed over dragging his mate with him.

"Ivry-chan, Ivry-chan! Meet my new mate Sasuke!"

Irvine sized the little kitten up then smirked and placed his hand on his cheek.

"What a beauty you've got there Naruto. But you do know he's a Neko, with the black tail and cat ears goin' on right? He's a cute one-"

The Uchiha snapped at his fingers almost biting them off before Irvine moved his hand.

"-and he's feisty. Does he have a brother, Naruto-chan? If not I might just have to steal him from you."

"He is a pretty one isn't he?" said my love getting up and walking away towards them his golden fox tail and ears seeming to glow.

I groaned quietly and moved one of my nine deep red fox tails using alittle Kitsune magic to try and bring him back.

But Yondaime moved his tail just in time to divert it with his own Kitsune magic.

He looked over his shoulder and winked, "Not today, Love."

And kept walking towards our children and our youngest son's mate.

Hey, can't blame me for trying. Naruto got some why couldn't I?

Irvine's P.O.V

I grined showing all of my pointed teeth as Naruto held Sasuke-san closer to him.

It's not like I'm actually hitting on him, or going to try and still him from Naruto-chan. It's just if he has a brother maybe he and I can tease Naruto, and Sasuke alittle is all.

"Yes, I do have a brother." said the little black kitten forcefully through his teeth, as he pulled his cat ears against his skull.

I smirked and waved it off,

"Naru-chan, I'm going to summon Seirn to here. So if you want to run, do so now."

My little brother suddenly broke out into a cold sweat, his blue eyes turning frantic, when he was about to run -forgetting all about Sasuke- **(A/N: Hey, it's every man for himself!)** the great big twin door burst open.

In entered a beautiful woman. She had brown skin, deep brown eyes almost black, a shapely figure, and pouty red lips. She was busty, bossy, and had a bad attitude problem.

Her name was Siren.

"Hey! Look, what I found on the way here!" She yelled cradling something in her arms.

I, my mother, Naruto, his mate, and Father surrounded her and looked to see a black kitten with deep black eyes.

Sasuke snatched it away from her and threw the thing on the floor.

"Hey!"

"Sasuke!" yelled, Siren and Naruto.

"Turn back, you lousy excuse for a demon. Much less the title of Uchiha."

Then the kitten started to form into a demon. When it was down it looked almost exactly like Sasuke except the child had shorter hair and actually...smiled. At least I think that was a smile.

Sasuke growled out, "Sai..."

"It's nice to see you too cousin!" said this Sai guy in a sugary tone that I cringed at.

Siren glared then huffed.

"Basted, well good thing I didn't show this one first."

She pulled out another this time it was a full grown black cat with deep blood red eyes with three black things in them.

She put it down and it changed into a demon too.

This time it was a full grown demon.

He looked what Sai, and Sasuke might look like when they got older.

His eyes were so deep and mysterious, and he was tall and lean (not as tall as me I noticed with happiness), had two deep lines on his face under his eyes, and his black hair was in a pony tail to his pale neck.

"Itachi."

This Itachi smirked. "Little brother." **(A/n: how do you spell that in Japanese again?) **

Siren and me glumped (tackle hugged) him to the ground.

"Kyaaa! Your so hot! " We both said at the same time. My six fox tails wagging the same time her white leopard tail started to.

He glared at us.

"Get. off."

Siren glared back and hit him in the head then got up. "But you're an total jackass! To think I carried your asses all the way here!"

I stayed on and rolled on my back on his lap and purred up at him.

"Aw, your so cute when you looked so pissed off." I said reaching up and gently pulling at his cat ear.

Then a deep rumbling noise started and I look at him in surprise. Of course then I smirked and reached my other hand up to his other black cat ear and started to gently rub, pull, and kneedle it alittle with my claws, and he let out a deep rumbling purr.

"Um, Itachi-san, Ivry-chan. Yea, Sasuke and Sai are trying to kill each other, and I don't know how to make them stop."

I got up when Itai-chan gently pushed me off his lap, and stood. He simply walked over and pulled them apart by the skin on their necks, and quietly hissed something that sounded like a mixture of growls, and hissing.

Probably their native language or something since they had light accents. Or something or another. Really didn't care.

I yawned and took Naruto's hand and led him out of the Throne Room with Siren right next to me.

"So, how many times have you mated with him." Siren said.

Naruto blushed and mumbled something.

"What little brother?" I said.

"Um, about over 22 times..." he said turning his eyes away from us.

I smirked, "Ohhh, someone's been busy!" I said, as Siren laughed when he turned redder.

"What will you name the boy if you have one?"

His eyes got serious, " Sora Makoto Uchiha-Uzumaki."

"And if a girl?" said Siren.

"Remi China Uchiha-Uzumaki."

"Does he know?"

"I doubt it."

"You know you'll have to tell him some time."

Naruto sighed, "I know"

**T.B.C...**

**(After Edit)**

A.Deceit: There all done! Yea, this is after my wild angry sleepy spree! I'M DONE WITH MY FINALS! I just got down today. I'm so happy!

Sasuke: Oh god. -backs away- No, you get scary when your happy.

Naruto: O.O YES! SHE WRITES LOTS OF SMUT WHEN SHE'S HAPPY! -

A.Deceit: - Ha, so. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! I' would have sent a respond back but I was really angry...But yea, plz R&R! I'll respond this time! Promise!

Sasuke&Naruto: Seeya next time!

**P.S: Oh! I'm having Christmas break this Friday! YAY! NO SCHOOL! For however long it is again...Well Merry Early Christmas!**


	8. Chapter 8

Angel of Deceit: Yea, ok. Since I'm on Christmas Break so I have more time ta get this out! --looks around- hm. Seems like this is almost over!

Sasuke: MY GOD! FINALLY!!!

Naruto: NNOOOOOOO!

Angel of Deceit: Yea, I'm sorry to say it's true. But what's this I see? -looks around and points to the horizon- I see a sequel!!

Naruto: YES!

Sasuke: Noooooo!

Angel of Deceit: And it's a cross over!

Sasuke&Naruto: With who?

Angel of Deceit: -holds index finger to lips- It's a secret.

Sasuke: That means I'm going to suffer.

**WARNING: _THIS IS AN YAOI! DO NOT, AND I MEAN NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE!_** I swear if someone flames me saying "EW! THAT'S NASTY! YOU'LL GO STRAIGHT TO HELL FOR WRITING THAT!" **I WILL BITCH SLAP THEIR ASSES ALL THE WAY TO THA MOON! **

_Disclaimer: I own Naruto -gets glared at by Sasuke- I mean, I don't own Naruto!_

_Claimer: I own Seirn, Zain, Van, and Irvine! They come from my twisted little brain! Thank you. -smiles proudly_-

Angel of Deceit: Ok, so yea. Let's get this goin'!

A/N: Thanks to Byakko for the review. And aren't we all suppose to be off of yaoi? I mean I've tried to stay off tha stuff but, I pretty much breath, eat, sleep, yaoi.

Author's P.O.V

So, he didn't tell his little cat lover what's going to happen?

What's that you say? You want to know if I know what's gonna go down?

Of course I do!

You want to know too?

Read, and I'll probably be more than likely will tell...

Irvine's P.O.V

I sighed as my little brother closed the door to his room.

I looked back at my beast friend Seirn, and crookedly smiled sadly.

She patted my head, and started to walk down the hall with me following.

She opened a door...

"WHAT THA HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!" She roared out at a light purple haired girl with dark blue eyes.

" I don't know who you are, but Naruto-sama gave me this room. So you can find your way out the door. The cute red head can stay." She said winking at me.

I scrunched up my nose at the sluty looking girl as she gave off a stench of arousal.

"No, thanks. I'm not up for grabs."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Your loss sweetie, I could pleasure you in so many more ways than you could think."

Seirn glared at her then grabbed her by her hair and dragged her out the room, and down the hall. She kicked Naruto's door open and stomped in.

I walked down after them and just in time to see Siren punch the light purple haired, dark blue eyed girl in tha face. "Tha bitch. Inslutin' me like that. Then talkin' to me like she knows me like that!" She scowled then said, "I'm goin' ta spend a night in Van's room. You get her up and out of my room by the time I come back!" and she stomped out glaring at everything in her path.

When she was out of eye sight, I walked into Naru-chan's room.

He was seating on his big bed by himself, on his big king sized bed by himself.

"Naru...You have to tell him some time. Or he'll never trust you again."

He sighed and rubbed his temples with his index finger, and thumb. He looked so much older than he was suppose to. "I know, I know. I just...I just need some time to explain it to him is all. I just don't know how to tell Sasu-koi."

"Tell me what, dobe?"

I looked over my shoulder to see all three Uchihas standing right behind me.

I stuck out my tough and ran it over my canines, then smiled fackly.

"Itai-chan, Sai-...ending thing that smiles a lot. Which creeps me out." I said holding out my arms.

"Dick less 2."

I glared, "What did you call me?!"

He shrugged and said, " I called you dickless."

I glared and beared my fangs at him.

"You little...! How do you know if I have one or not. Were you spying on me while I bathing, and changing?!"

He gave me that stupid scary wanna be smile again.

"No, but I can tell, by the wall you wear that kimono." I glared again.

"Ok, we're going to see who's got what you stupid bastard! I bet I'm larger than both of you! With your girly frames and all." I said, the little gears in my brain turning coming up with a plan to get Neko-kit, and Naru-chan alone.

I walked past them and out of the room, and down the hall towards the indoor bathhouse, with Itai-chan, and Sai-scary...looking...thing, following me.

I smiled to myself, 'You own me big time for this Naru-chan!' I thought to myself.

Naruto's P.O.V

Ok. So, now I have to tell Sasuke what's going on.

My god, I'm he's going to effin' kill me in cold blood.

"Naruto-koibtio**(A/N: that's how you spell it right?)**?"

I stuttered for awhile then said,

"Um, Ihavesupercumsoit'smorethanlicklythatyourpregnet!" I said in one breath.

"What?" he said.

"Your more than likely pregnant, because I inherited the gift to make my mate pregnant from my father. Even if THEIR male."

He just stood there, staring at me after I said.

He blinked then said,

"So, I might have a life inside me as we speak."

"Because of how many times we did it, I'm pretty sure your more than likely are."

He touched his belly, then let out a small smile.

"It's yours right?"

"Yea, if you haven't been sleeping around that is."

He walked over and sat down, then leaned his head against my shoulder.

"And your going to be there, right by my side through it all right?"

I looked surprised wondering why he hasn't killed me then smiled down reassuringly at him. "Of course."

"Then it's ok. I'll have this child, this baby will live." he said.

I grined and put my hand on top of his stomach covering his hand.

...I'm going to be a father. **(A/N: O.O oh god no. That poor baby! - Jk, child's more than likely going to be hyper though!) **

Kyubbis P.O.V

**SENCERED!**

**Now just turn away. This thing will more than likely give you a giant nose bleed. **

**Let's think about happy bunnies instead. **

**-goes and check to see if THEIR done-**

**-comes back with huge nose bleed- **

**Nope they still goin' at it. **

**Why don't you go to some one else's Point of View?**

Arashi's P.O.V

**SENCERED**

**Some one else's please. **

Siren's P.O.V

I was on the floor on a blanket as I heard Van's bed squeaking.

"Would you too give it a rest already?!"

"N-nope, s-till -moan- got a few more rounds to go. -screams-"

I groaned and covered my head with a pillow.

Irvine's P.O.V

So, when we got there, I undid my kimono, and let if fall off my shoulders to show my pride, and joy.

"Ok, now you two. Drop em'." I said.

Itachi 'hn'ed then undid his and unleashed the beast.

Sai lifted his up to see...a tiny sad excuse.

I blinked. Then started to laugh so much I was rolling on the floor laughing, and even started to cry as I held my sides.

I heard him stomp off, when I finally calmed down. I saw Itachi eyeing me up and down.

I let out a dark red blush across my face.

"Um, Itai-chan?"

He smirked and walked over to me and got on his knees in front of me. He held his hand out and started to stroke my cheek.

I opened my mouth to say something, when he slammed his lips against mine.

I moaned into it as I opened my mouth.

Note to self: Always attempt to be in a dark closet with lots of lube with Itachi.

**T.B.C...**

Angel of Deceit: Ok. I know this was not long..., but also not short. But it needed to be like this, cause. The main point was to get that between Naruto and Sasuke. That's marking that this is starting to come to a close.

Sasuke: Good.

Naruto: Aww.

A.Deceit: -ignores Sasuke- Ok, so. Who ever can guess what other thing is going to be crossed over with this will...get to tell me to do one thing! - Yep. Like make my next chapter so and so many pages. Or make a one short. Or take a 2 day break. Or read lots of yaoi smut! -WINK, WINK! NUDGE, NUDGE!-

Ok, so. um. Yea. R&R! Bye!

Sasuke :Hn.

Naruto: Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Angel of Deceit:...I don't have anything to say. Here's tha warning, claimer, and disclaimer.

Naruto: Disclaimer: She does not own us...that's it plain n' simple.

Sasuke: Warning: Hn. Yaoi. don't like, then don't -censored- read it.

Naruto: Claimer: Irvine, Siren, Van, and Zain _do_ belong to her. Ask before you even think about using them.

Author's P.O.V

Poor, poor little Uchiha.

Males weren't meant to have children.

Though it's a blessing in it self to have a child of your own...

I hope you enjoy all the wonders of Mother Hood...even the morning sickness...

Sasuke's P.O.V

I groaned as I emptied my stomach in the toilet.

After awhile I ran out of food in my stomach and started to dry heave it, when Naruto walked in.

He stared for alittle then moved my hair out of my face and started to rub my back lightly in soft circles.

"Are you ok, Koi? Is the baby hurting you?"

I rolled my eyes as I gulped in air trying to calm myself and get the nasty taste out of my mouth. "No, dobe...It's just morning sickness."

He tilted his head, as I got up and walked over to the sink to rinse out my mouth.

"Then how come your have it during the afternoon?"

"Hn, dobe. It can happen at anytime. And don't ask me why they all it 'morning sickness' when it can happen at anytime." I said cutting him off as he shut his mouth shut with a click.

Then he opened his mouth again and said, "I wasn't going to ask that, teme."

"Hn, what ever, dobe."

We were then thrown into a akward silence.

Then I had this incredible urge to eat something really spicy, even through I hate spicy foods.

"Sasuke-koi, I think you should go see Siren. She's really good at this stuff, she said she use to be a -what's that word again?- someone who use to help give birth to babies."

I nodded my head and followed Naruto out of the restroom, and his room into the wall way.

When we walked into a room, I saw a guy with light pink hair with light blue bangs curled up against a guy with deep black hair that was almost the same shade as mine. I then looked down on the floor to see Seirn.

She was leaning against a wall with her pillow firmly covering her ears, with her eyes clamped closed, with her tail swishing angrily.

"Siren-neechan?" called Naruto lightly.

At his words the woman snapped open her almost black eyes which now had a red rim around them open, and I could see dark rimes start to form under her eyes.

"Yea, wha cha want, Naru-chan."

I glared as someone other than me had called him that.

When she saw my glared she smirked at me and said, "Oh, so this is the mother-to-be? Kind of skinny..." She got up and walked over to me and lifted my shirt to look at my stomach.

When I tried to swat her hand away, she slapped mine away, and lightly pressed it against my belly.

"Hm, really skinny...too skinny to be pregnant and wish to carry a healthy baby..." She said mumbling to her self out loud, then looked up at me and said clearly." When's the last time you've eaten?"

"Three hours ago."

"Do you have morning sickness?"

"Yes."

"Does your stomach seem heavier?"

"Yes."

"Have you had intercourse recently?"

"Yes..." I said a light blush working it's way on my face.

"When?"

"About three days ago."

She hummed to her self for alittle. Then said smiling, "Has any one in the Uchiha family been uke before?"

I scowled, "No." I grounded out.

"Ok, so do you have any cravings yet?"

"Yes."

She nodded to herself, then hummed again. "So you want me to be mid wife? Tohelp give birth to your baby?"

"No." I said immediately glaring at her.

"It's not your choice. I'm going to be your doctor wether you want it or not." She said as her eyes got glazed and mumble to her self, "...I'm not going to let another suffer the fate of losing their child."

I lifted an eyebrow, as the tempter dropped to below zero.

Then Siren slapped on a fake smile and said cheerfully, "How about we go settle your cravings? I'm going to fatten you up in no time!"

She said not waiting for my reply and grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room and down several hall, twisting and turning around cornors leaving Naruto in the room. Then she led me to a giant kitchen.

She let go of me and walked over to the refrigerator and opened it up to pull out three plates full of ribs and sett them on the table. She then pulled out a giant container of mash potatoes, green beans, stuffing, pork bones, pork chops, and set it all on the table. Then went over to the cabinet and got out a giant thing of hot sauce. She sat it down and sat down at the table. She then looked up at me when I didn't sit down. "Come on now, Uchiha. You have to eat and satisfy your cravings. I know it's going to be hard since your so use to keeping in shape but you need to eat and get fat if you want your baby to be healthy."

I sighed then sat down at the table next to her and stared at the food in front of me.

She gently smiled at me, and set a plate in front of me. "Do you want some ribs? Or something else? What is your craving?" She said.

I thought then said, "Meat...and anything spicy...and mint ice cream." I said slowly as I thought about it.

She nodded her head and but some ribs, and other meat on my plate, and on her's. After she pretty much smothered ever thing in hot sauce (except her ribs which had barb-b-q sauce on it) then handed it to me.

I lifted an eye brow. I didn't really eat any of this stuff so I didn't really know what they tasted like and how to eat it.

She rolled her eyes then smiled again and put some hot sauce on my plate then told me to do exactly what she does. She lifted the rib to her mouth and bite into it.

I stared for alittle and slowly picked up the rib and took and much smaller bite then she did. My eyes widened at the taste and I started to devour the rib like a pro, with Siren.

She smiled showing off her canines then picked up her hot sauce dripping porkchop and bit into it.

I trusted her more and picked it up and bite into the meat and swallowed.

"And more hot sauce if it's not hot enough." She said around the bone that was in her mouth.

I nodded and picked up the bottle and poured about as much as she had on her plate on my food. I picked it back up and bite into it again feeling more satisfied at the burning sensation in my mouth as I ate more. When I was about to sit it down to pick up another she stopped me.

"Don't put that down yet your not done with that yet."

I looked at her like she was crazy, "What do you mean? All the meat's gone?"

She laughed as if I had said something extremely funny, as I glared at her she calmed down. " Crazy, don't you know how to eat a pok' bon's? You suck the bone to get the flavor out more!" She said and dimistrated how as she fitted her mouth around apart of it and sucked on it.

I lifted my eye brown again then slowly lifted the bone to my lips and covered part of it with my mouth and started to suck. Some juice came in my mouth that tasted spicy and made me suck harder to get more out.

I heard the door open but was too busy to care as Siren taught my how to eat pork chops.

"Ooooo! RIBS!" Then some one sat next to me and put down a plate and load their plate with food.

I looked over my shoulder as Siren said, "Ivry-chan!"

He looked at her with a rib in his mouth, and looked like he just noticed that we were even there. "Mhmi, Smren-cmran." He said with his teeth still inside of the rib. He swallowed what he had in his mouth then said, "What are you two doing?"

"Sasuke's too skinny to give birth to a healthy baby so I'm like his Onee-chan almost. I'm teaching him how to eat this kind of food so he'll be fat enough."

He nodded then said, "Then I'll help and be his new other, 'Onii-chan'. Here Sasu-chan, this is how you eat a pork bone." He said taking the meat in his hands and biting into it almost biting the bone too.

I looked back at Siren to see if he was being truthful.

She nodded and bit into her pork bone, or 'pok' bon' ' as Siren calls them.

I then did the same as my... Onee-chan, and Onii-chan.

Naruto's P.O.V

I shook my head as I walked out of Zain and Van's room as I started to hear more noises as the bed started to rock.

I swear sometimes it seems like their trying to compete with Sasuke and me on who can have more sex than the other.

I looked up as I heard someone call my name.

"Hn, Uzimaki-kun."

In front of me stood two of the three Uchihas.

I let one of my hands run over my face to calm myself. Then said, "Yea?"

"Do you know where your brother is?"

"No, Uchiha-san."

He was quiet then said, "Where would you think he would be?"

"Probably in the kitchen stuffing himself silly...which reminds me. I need to go and inhale my ramen now. See you two later." And walked past them and towards the kitchen.

After about five turns I could still feel them following me. At first I though I was just being paranoid but this is just too much! I turned around on my heel and glared, "WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU UCHIHAS AND BEING SO DAMN QUIET AND STOCKING PEOPLE?!!!" I yelled finally losing my cool (A/N: as if he ever had one...)

" You said my uke was in the kitchen and I don't live here so I' m going to follow until I find him."

I groaned, 'Man, Ivry-chan is such a slut! Sleeping with someone the first day they meet them! You would think he was a dog in heat!' I thought shacking my head then turning to the Uchiha named Sai.

"And why are YOU following me? Let me guess, you had a threesome with Ivry-chan, and Itachi-kun."

He did that thing with his face again and looked me in the eyes. "Of course not, dickless. Dickless 2 and Itachi-chan-" Here is where Itachi glared at him with murderous intent "Were by them selves. I wouldn't cheat on you!"

I lifted an eye brow then slowly back away a few steps as that thing on his face got wider. I turned around the started to walk again with the Uchihas following me.

When we got to the kitchen entrance I saw, Ivry-chan, Siren-neechan, and Sasu-koi, and for some reason my mother sucking on pork chops.

My eyebrow started to twitch as juice escaped Sasuke's plump lips and slid down his chin.

"Ain' that the hottest thing you've ever seen?" I glanced over my shoulder to see my dad, Kyubbi.

"Yea." I said.

"So, does Sasuke know that he's pregnant, yet?"

"Yea, but the _other_ Uchihas didn't!"

He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Oops."

"...You got my little brother, pregnant?"

"Yea, thought you would have guessed by the way the kit's almost always limping. It was only fate by how much they were going at it that he got knocked up." He said lazily, answering for me.

I glared at him and barked, "Yea! You NOT helping!"

Looked back at me out of the corner of his eye and said " Oh, I'm not? My bad."

I shook my head, 'Perverted old fox doesn't even know what he just said. Next time, I need to make sure mom isn't in the room doing something that turns the old fart on while he's talking.' I scowled at him.

I looked back at Itachi-kun and said slowly, "Do you mind that your going to be an uncle?"

He looked at me and smirked then said, "Hn, do you mind that your going to be an father and an uncle at the same time? Irvine-chan got pregnant too, he just doesn't know it yet."

I sighed and shook my head again, " How do you know if he doesn't even know?"

He snorted then turned back to look at Ivry-chan. "His smell changed."

I nodded then turned back around to see Sasuke now eating some ice cream out of a carton after Siren sat it in front of him, one in front of Ivry-chan, herself, and mom.

"Sasuke usually doesn't act like this...what's up with him?" said Sai-san.

"It's Siren, have you seen Sasuke-koi ever eat anything like that before?"

"No actually, all he usually ate was onigiri and some dry meat...don't know why."

"Then its Siren, she gets people to eat what she usually eats and gets them hooked on it. And she's his new doctor/mid wife probably going to be Ivry-chan's too. She's going to make sure their nice and round to protect the baby."

"Then here's some advice to you all. DO NOT have rough sex with your mates if Siren's their mid wife. She'll get really angry and warn you once. If you don't obey...well, she gets this inhuman power and hurts you...bad.

"Hn, she couldn't even touch me."

Dad gave him a smirk sowing all of his canines, "That's what I thought, and this is what she did."

He showed us one of he's nine tails.

It looked different from the others, it looked like it was slightly bent, and if he moved it down you could see a long scar running from the tip to the base were it circled around.

"And this was when she was young and didn't have all of her power yet. I would feel sorry for you two if I didn't warn you first." Then he walked into the kitchen, moving his tails back into place to hide the wounds and started to hit on mom.

Wow...I guess what she went through really hurt her...to the point of even rasing her hand at him...

**TBC...**

Angel of Deceit: Finally! Ugh! I started over FIVE times! I couldn't get it out right! I'm so aggravated. Lets' see I finished this in...ten hours...That's pretty good!

Naruto: O.O Siren's going to try and kill me.

Sasuke: Glad some one is.

Siren: Aww, is some one having mood swings?

Sasuke: -starts to cry- Y-yes! -hugs Siren as she hushes him-

Angel of Deceit: Man...happy I don't have to deal with his mood swings! Hmmm, Siren has my eating style...I really don't know how that happened...But yea, R&R PLZ!


	10. Chapter 10 The End

Angel of Deceit: -crunch, crunch, munch, munch-

Naruto: O.O

Sasuke: Hn, the hell?

Angel of Deceit: -crunch, munch...- What? -crunch-

Naruto: What are you doing?

Angel of Deceit: Um...eating a salad? -crunch, munch-

Sasuke: As in... something healthy?

Angel of Deceit: Uh, nah Sasuke. It just has pickles, lettuces, tomatoes, olives, celery, and carrots. It's not healthy at all. Notice the sarcasm.

Naruto: OH MY GOD! SHE'S EATING HEALTHY! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! - grabs Sasuke and runs into a room and locks the door-

Angel of Deceit: What da hell?...Um Warning: You know the drill. Yaoi. Don't like don't read. Mpreg, don't like it then don't read it. It's as plain as that. Oh, and some Sakura bashing, almost forgot that. Disclaimer: Must I really say it? -sighs- I don't own them, never have, and never will.

(A/N: There will be time jumps all during this chapter. Sorry if it bothers you)

**Dedicated to my great beta Bunny-chan!!!! **

Author's P.O.V

_It hurts to say but... _

_I'm sorry...Sasuke... _

Sasuke's P.O.V

I was happily eating my mint ice cream when I saw Kyubbi-sama come up behind Arashi-sama and start to hit on him. It was kind of like this,

_"Oh, baby you look so good lickin' that spoon. How 'bout you take to licking something bigger?" _

And Arashi said something like, _"In your dreams you horny old fox." _

But I wasn't really paying attention so I don't really know.

Then a smell hit my nose.

It kind of smelled of what I did right now. Like it had two scents.

I looked for the scent and found it coming from Irvine-san.

"Hn, Irvine-san. Are you with child as well?"

He lifted an eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'with child'. Yea, I slept with Ita-chan last night, but he would have told me if I had conceived or not."

Siren was lifting up a spoon full of cookie and cream ice to her mouth, and she stopped and said, "Oh, you defiantly are. Hmm, thought you knew that was why you were having a kye lime ice-cream craving." and she stuffed the spoon in her mouth.

I looked back over at him out the corner of my eye as I shoved a spoon full of ice-cream in my mouth.

His eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and it looked like he was starting to hyperventilate.

"Ivry-chan? Breath. Inhale, exhale. Come on you can do it. "

"Shut up, I know how to breath!" he snapped at my poor Naruto.

"Wow, you two are getting some pretty violent moodswings. Man, I'm happy that I didn't make you two pregnant. With how bitchy you two are going to be, I couldn't even take if it wasn't directed at me, no matter how sexy you two are!"

**Four Months Later **

**(a/n: Because nothing good/interesting happened during that time period)**

Arashi's P.O.V

"Naruto, are you ok? You don't look to well." I said cupping one of his cheeks with my hand.

He gave a weak grin as I examined him.

He had dark rings under his eyes, a sign that he wasn't getting much sleep, he looked older, his whisker marks seemed more obvious against his slightly pale skin. His eyes weren't shining as much, they were somewhat dull in color. Even compared to mine and they had dulled down alittle as I had grown older.

"Yea, Sasuke's kind of demanding. You should see how he acts when he shifts into his moods wings." I sighed alittle, "Why the hell didn't someone tell me that he got monstrous strength?! Even for a demon, that's unnatural! It's freackin' scary! One time he threw a couch at my head! Almost got me to!"

I laughed alittle and patted his head as his eyes started to take back some of their shine.

"It's kind of like Mother Nature's way of making it up to making us ukes go through pregnancy. That and chocolate."

"Naaaarrttuuuooo" I heard a husky voice call out, getting closer and closer.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he broke out into a cold sweat. Something he only does if Siren was coming, but that didn't sound like her.

"Oh, no. And he gets really horny all of a sudden! Just right out of the blue he wants me to do him! No foreplay or anything! Don't get me wrong! I would love to, but he's the reason I'm not getting any sleep! I thought since he was pregnant he wouldn't want to, but he just wants it more!"

"Oh, Naru-chan! I'm ready for you!"

Naruto's eye twitched before he took off running, speeding past me.

"Naruto?"

I looked up at that voice to see Sasuke. He didn't look like he did when I first saw him.

Now his face was alittle more rounder and gentle looking, his hair had grown out (since he use to cut it with a kunai, and he isn't allowed to have sharp objects for fear of killing Naruto) longer, he was still flat but had a little mound so the baby could feed when born, and his once flat stomach had come out to round nicely.

His morning sickness (A/N: more like 'afternoon sickness') had stopped after the first month. He now craved anything Siren would eat, and apparently sex also according to Naruto.

"Arashi-chan. Do you know where Naru-dobe went?"

I smiled at his gentle voice. 'Sorry Naruto, but he's just too cute to lie to.'

"Ah yes, Sasuke-chan. How are you feeling? My grand baby's alright?"

He smiled alittle, "Yes, Arashi-chan. The baby is fine, he or she likes to move around and play a lot. And I'm doing fine. Oh. It's kicking, would you like to feel?"

I smile and nodded.

He grabbed my hand and put it on his big tummy and I felt gentle nudges against it.

I smiled more widely at it. This was the first time I had felt my grand baby move.

I pulled my hand back and said, "Naruto went that way, down the hall, took two rights, one left, kept going passing up a turn, and turned right again. Second room at the end of the hall to your right."

He grinned and nodded said his thanks, then waddled off.

Another thing that happened, he now waddles. Ha, it's a sight to see.

"HE'S PROBABLY HIDING IN THE CLOSET!!" I yelled after him as he waddled around a corner I heard a quiet sound of apperception.

Then turned off to go back to my room to go take a ... cat nap.

Naruto's P.O.V

I was inside my old room that I use to have when I was a baby.

The walls were a light red with a giant yellow swirl on the wall were the old wooden cradle sat.

I gulped and looked around for a place to hide from my sexually frustrated mate.

Oh, he might look all innocent and stuff at first. Then he gets all scary and aggressive when my dick's out.

I swear last night...I thought it would break off from how hard he was riding it.

I quickly threw open the closet and closed the door quietly just as the door opened.

"Naruto-chaaaannnnn. Come out, come out where ever you are. I won't be so rough this time."

The liar, he's used that lie so many times, and right after WE'RE done I can't even walk straight! Let alone sit! And I'm the seme!!

Then the closet door swung open.

His eyes glittered as I back away as I far as I could in the closet.

"Narrtttuuoo, why are you hiding. I just want to spend some time together."

My twitched as he closed the door behind him and advanced on me in the dark all the while stripping out of his kimono that he started to where since his he grew a large in the tummy area.

(A/N: Wow, sucks that I wrote this on a Sunday. Since I don't curse or write smut/lemons on Sundays. Bunny-chan can do it if he wants. But I can't.)

**TWO MONTHS LATER!**

Itachi's P.O.V

For once in my life I was scared.

I mean I was so scared that I forgot that I was an Uchiha and hide.

Not in a smart place either.

I was hiding behind Siren, clutching her for dear life as I felt the ground shake, and a roar.

"UCHIHA!!!"

How I wished and prayed that he meant Sasuke or Sai, and not me.

"Siren, help me. He's going to kill me! He's been having pains, and he's taking it out on me! He had the monstrous strength and throws things at me! Just 5 minutes ago he threw the bed at my head!"

She sighed, "Fine, I'll help you. But you have to watch him ,and try and satisfy his craving. He naturally has a short attention span when food's mentioned, and since he's pregnant it should be more so. Watch and learn, Uchiha-kun."

Then he came around the corner.

"Itachi! I was looking for you!" and he smiled sweetly at me.

My eye twitched, "He's effin (A/N: Ha! 'effin' ' isn't a cruse word! In your face! Cha! -does a dance-) evil. Even compared to me, I mean he's like a..."

"An angry, hormonal, emotional, mood swinging, slave to his own feelings monster, pregnant woman?" Siren said glancing over her should at me.

"Yea."

"Well he is. "

"AHHH, IVRY-CHAN!!!" and my little brother ran...well waddled kind of fast around a corner and over towards my mate and gave him a hug.

"SASU-CHAN!!!" and he hugged him back. Their big stomachs pressing against each other.

Naruto slowly limped/dragged his body towards us.

"Wow, he did a number on you."

He lifted his head at Siren's words showing bloodshot eyes.

"...He's effin evil." was all he mumbled.

Siren shook her head, "I'll give you two some time off." Then turned to face the 'effin evil' pregnant ukes,"IVRY-CHAN! SASU-CHAN!" She yelled running up to then getting in a group hug that I just noticed Arashi had just appeared in.

"Man, you two must have it bad."

Naruto slowly dragged his eyes towards his father, "You think? Sasuke is the horniest person I've ever met."

Kyubbi-san smiled alittle. "It's you fault for-

"Shut up! It's your fault you gave me your super seed! Now if you two would excuse me. I'm going to pass out on the floor and get some well needed sleep." and with that he feel face flat on the tiled floor and let out loud snores.

**THREE MONTHS LATER!!!**

**(A/N: Yes I am skipping a lot. So what, sue me...I'm kidding. Don't cause I'm completely broke.) **

Ivirine-chan's P.O.V

(A/n: -snicker- Pregnant Ivry-chan!!! Ohhh, can you guess who Ivry-chan's gonna give birth to? And kai crazy//one of my friends in real life// You can't guess! Cause I already told you XP ...)

"Ugh, Itachi, leave me alone! M' tired..." I muttered swatting his hand away.

"Mmmm, come on. Iv-chan... Just one time..." He purred out.

"No, Ita-chan! I'm not going to scratch your ears! Now let me be, so I can get some sleep!" (A/N: ha...bet you though I was gonna say something else. P Don't feel bad, I didn't even know I was going to put that either. lol.)

He sighed as he slid into bed behind me, "Fine, I guess one night couldn't hurt." he whispered against my ear, as I smiled gentle when he cupped my big round stomach. " You get enough rest for yourself and the baby, ok?"

I nodded my head as my eyes slid closed, "Lurv you 'tachi."

He chucked lightly, " I love you too, Ivirine."

That was the last thing I heard before I drifted off into a light sleep.

**(A/N: Hmmm, let's fast forward this alittle, mkay? I want to do him first before Sasuke...Can you guess what I'm bout to do? People? Bunny-chan? If you can't good, if you can, yay for you!) **

**Fast Forward 2 hours**

My eyes snapped open as I felt something drip down the inside of my thighs. "Oh, no..." I whispered in horror to myself.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the first contraction. I grinded my teeth together as I beared the pain without screaming out in agony. I panted when it was over trying to get my breath back.

"Itachi..." I whispered tugging gently at his arm.

Another contraction ripped through my body as his eyes snapped open and he wrapped his big hand around my neck in reflex. I moaned out in pain at the pressure on my neck and the pain jolting through my body.

I heard a faint gasp over the pounding in my head from the pain. I barley registered that he had took his hand off my neck and him pressing me up against him in a hug.

"I didn't mean to Ivry-kiobito."

"I know..." I groaned out and started to pant as the contraction stopped. "Ita-chan, I'm in labor... T-take m-me t-t-to S-s-siren-c-chan..." I groaned out as another pain ripped through me.

...They were coming closer together...This baby was on it's way, and it felt like it was bringing luggage.

Siren's P.O.V

I was sleeping in my room, since Naruto moved that Katie girl or what ever name is out of here and gave her away or something. I wasn't really paying attention.

When my door burst open. My eyes opened and I reached for the kunai under my pillow. I stopped when I saw who it was.

It was Uchiha-kun with Ivry-chan in his arms.

"U-uchiha-kun?" I stuttered out.

He was breathing hard as he said, " Ivry... he's giving birth to the baby."

I was in silent shock at first then my midwife instincts kicked in.

I jumped out of my bed and hurried over to the door and grabbed Ivry out of Uchiha-kun's arms and rushed to lay Ivry-chan on the bed.

I heard him whimper out, "Siren...help my baby."

I hurried and spread his legs and inserted a finger inside of his entrance.

"What are you doing?!" growled a pissed off and tired Itachi.

"Hurry, there's no time for your stupid Uchiha possessiveness right now! The baby's coming! And it's coming now! Get lots of towels, a bowel or something of water, and two wash clothes. Then fill my sink with luc warm water. NOW!" I said, moving on the other side and putting pillows behind Irvine's back to sit him up at an angle.

Itachi came back out of my restroom with the things I asked for. I took a few towels and put them under his backside to catch the rest of fluid

that was coming down his thighs.

I moved his large sleeping shirt up higher and put my hand on his large exposed tummy and forced my chakra into his stomach while telling him to push.

We have been doing this for about an hour now.

Itachi had moved behind him and was now messaging his shoulders whispering how much he loved him and how happy he was that he was giving birth to his child. Even though Ivry was yelling how much he hated him and that he was going to rip his... well it just wasn't pretty.

" Your doing great Ivry-chan. The baby's shoulders are already out. Come on, Iv. You can do this." I said my words dripping with exhaustion as I held out towel supporting the baby's back as it made it's way out.

He panted a few times then said, "H-how much longer?"

I sighed and said, " If you give me two more big powerful pushes it'll be over."

I looked up and all I saw was Itachi whisper something in Ivirine's ear causing him to blush and give me my two powerful pushes. Actually he gave me three, the first two pushing out the baby, the third pushing out the after birth.

I wrapped the baby up after I used one of my sharp nails (claws) to cut the umbilical cord.

I looked at the baby strangely as I walked away from the couple and towards my restroom to clean him up.

It's not how he looked no, he was very handsome. He had creamy white skin, and he had thick sliver on the top of his head.

I took the towel off and sat him in the luc warm water and started to bath him.

No, it wasn't how he looked. It was that he wasn't crying. I've been a midwife for at least 200 years now. And all the baby's I helped give birth to always came out crying. But this one, it wasn't. That usually met it wasn't breathing. That still wasn't the case. He was breathing alright, and he was sleeping peacefully.

I wrapped the baby back up in a clean towel after I put a clean diaper on it. I walked back into the room and smiled.

"Here's your handsome baby boy. " I said handing Irvine his baby.

He smiled giving off a new mother's happy glow.

" His name is Uchiha/Uzumaki -"

Author's P.O.V

_How I wish all births could be so beautiful..._

_Alas they are not..._

??? P.O.V

"AHHHHH!" I gave a smirk as I watched the Uchiha cry out in pain.

His thighs were covered in blood as a baby was being pulled out by the head from his body.

I gave a rough tug on the baby agian trying to hurry up the process. He gave a sharp cry and struggled against my partner that held him down.

" I'm so sorry Sasuke-sama! But you should have let me carry your baby instead of sleeping with that... That thing!" my partner shirked out.

I gave another sharp tug and the blood covered baby was out, I cut the umbilical cord. And the Uchiha flopped back on the ground, and breathed hard as he passed out from the forced early dilvery, and pain.

The baby had came out it's eyes open, I held it as it cried silently as if it could feel that it would be separated from it's mother for ever.

I and my partner walked away from the Uchiha as he breathed out "My baby... I want...my ...baby... Sora..." and that's all I heard as we disappeared.

" I'll grant you this one thing boy. Your mother's choice of name... Little Sora..."

_**The End**_

_...For now..._

Angel of Deceit: Uh, wow. I typed this over three times cause it wasn't coming out right...But yea. This is the last chap of 'A Prince's Present/First Lover/New Pet' !!!!

Sasuke: O.O My baby was ripped out though!!! What kind of crazy shit are you on to do that to me?! How come Ivry got a good birth?!

Naruto: And where the fuck was I when this happened?

Angel of Deceit: I don't know really. Man this scone thing really did a number on me. I mean I eat it and it has a bad taste but, I just can't stop eating it! Wtf is in this?! Oh, well. See you all in the sequel!

Sasuke: -brood- Why the hell did I have the angsty delivery?

Naruto: -groan- What kind of child will I have!?! That had such a jacked up birth! Who the hell took my child away?!

Angel of Deceit: -smiles- You'll find out in the sequel. Now, see ya all real soon! Plz R&R!

Sasuke: Hurry and review! The faster you do it the faster I find out who the hell took my baby!

P.S: If you noticied some of the first chapters changed it's cause I;ve replaced them with the beta'ed version Bunny-chan gave me. Soon all of this will be replaced. But don't worry. You don't have to go back and read it if you don't want to. Nothing really changed except he made it sound much better, and my grammer and spelling are corrected.


End file.
